24fandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Taylor
Olivia Taylor was the daughter of President Allison Taylor and Henry Taylor. She was estranged from her family for some time prior to Day 7. She was also President Taylor's acting Chief of Staff after Ethan Kanin's resignation. Before Day 7 During her mother's Presidential campaign, Olivia leaked damaging information about Noah Daniels to the press but was caught doing so. Allison fired her daughter from the campaign for this action, and Olivia stopped speaking with her parents. She started working in a consulting firm - Martling/Norris - where she told clients that she had no pull in the government despite her family. Also, CNB reporter Ken Dellao had invited her to have dinner several times, but she had refused. Day 7 Olivia was meeting with a man named Arthur Carr when she was interrupted by former Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce. She was annoyed by the interruption, but grew visibly upset when Pierce informed her that her father had been severely injured. She left with Pierce to meet up with her mother at the hospital, but Bill Buchanan redirected them to the White House instead. When she arrived at the White House, she was grieved by the situation and demanded to see her father. However, her mother asked her to stay there where she was safe. She was constantly under the protection of Pierce. When General Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, they couldn't arrive to the safe room in time so she stayed with Pierce hiding in a room. When Juma discovered this, he sent his men to look for her to use her as leverage with the President. .]] When Pierce and Olivia tried to send a signal outside by using morse code with a flashlight, Pierce was shot in the shoulder and Olivia was taken to the room with the hostages. Juma then put Olivia in front of the security camera for the President to see and threatened to torture and kill her daughter if she didn't come out. President Taylor complied and came out of her safe room. As they waited for Juma to do something, Olivia apologized to her mother for what she did during her election campaign, and for getting away from her after that. When Bill sacrificed himself, Jack told Aaron to protect the President. Aaron took Taylor and Olivia away from danger as they walked down one of the hallways of the White House. When the FBI teams secured the place, Olivia was tended by a doctor. She then thanked Aaron for protecting her. for protecting her.]] When Ethan Kanin arrived from the Pentagon, President Taylor met with him and told him she decided to offer Olivia a position as special adviser. Ethan disagreed with the decision, but Taylor asked him to personally make the offer to Olivia as a truce between them. When Ethan approached Olivia, she scolded him for letting so much corruption reach her mother. When President Taylor was preparing her speech to the country, Olivia made her some suggestions about the content and how she could use this opportunity to her advantage. Taylor thanked her for her help. Olivia was also present at the Oval Office when Ethan brought the President the information about Burnett's failed interrogation. During the President's speech, Ethan approached her and blasted her for allegedly leaking the information about Burnett and his involvement to the press. However, she denied it. Ethan, still, brought the matter to the President and they confronted her. She, again, denied leaking any information but told her that she approached someone at CNB and convinced him to hold the information. When she found out that Ethan had presented his resignation, she approached him and told him how sorry she was for his decision. When he offered her some advice regarding her political ambition, she rejected it. After he walked out, she contacted CNB reporter Ken Dellao and told him about Kanin's resignation. She also told him to go ahead with his report on Burnett's murder, confirming she was indeed behind the leak. She also informed him that Senator Blaine Mayer was killed allegedly by Jack Bauer, as well. Shortly after 11:00pm, Olivia and her mother discussed possible replacements for Ethan Kanin. In the meantime, her mother appointed her as provisional White House Chief of Staff. As she walked out, she saw Aaron Pierce who had just finished his statement about the siege at the White House, and Olivia asked him to be her head of security. Aaron initially refused, but when she insisted, he agreed. Olivia then went to the meeting with the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs of Staff where they debated what to do with Starkwood. After 12:00am, reporter Ken Dellao contacted Olivia again and asked her what had happened with Starkwood. When she denied anything had happened, he informed her that he had a source at the Port Authority which revealed him something about a "weapon of mass destruction" being transported out of the Port of Alexandria. When Olivia refused to give him any details, he threatened to reveal to the press what Olivia had done to force Ethan Kanin out of his position. Olivia told him she couldn't talk in the White House so they agreed to meet at his hotel room at the Roosevelt Continental. Olivia then called Aaron and told him to drive him there. As they reached the hotel, Olivia just told him he had to meet someone, not specifying who. When they approached the room, Aaron told her he had to secure the room before, but she refused to let him do so. When he insisted, she said that she would call him if it was necessary. When Olivia entered Ken's hotel room, she reluctantly informed Ken of what had happened with Starkwood and the bio-threat. She asked him to not go public with the story because it would cause mass panic. He said he wouldn't do it if she persuaded him, alluding to sex, so they started kissing. After they had sex, Olivia again reiterated that she only cared about him not revealing the Starkwood story. However, Ken apologized to her and said that he would still go public with the story because that would boost his career. Olivia then showed him that she had recorded their sexual encounter with her cellphone, and that she would use the recording to show how he got his leads and also to inform Ken's wife of their encounter. Ken was angered as she told him she didn't want to see him again on the White House and left the room. As she walked out, she received a call from her mother asking where she had been. She only told her that she was meeting with a reporter and was on her way out. As they boarded the hotel elevator, Aaron looked at her suspiciously. Background information and notes * The casting call described Olivia Taylor as "a confident and driven 20-year-old daughter of the President and First Gentleman. She is a working woman in D.C. who is trying to make business with a pharmaceutical company and has a strained relationship with her mother." * Allison occasionally refers to her daughter as "Livvy". * Olivia is the first woman to be appointed White House Chief Of Staff. Appearances Day 7 Taylor, Olivia Taylor, Olivia Taylor, Olivia Taylor, Olivia